In various applications, there is a need to select a desired power source, e.g., a voltage source, among various voltage sources. Many approaches use expensive, larger, and specialized chips that would monitor and control multiple voltage sources of different values. These chips also need additional support components such as a separate source to power up the chips, and may cause a center point of failure within the circuit using the chips because if a chip or the source supporting the chip does not function properly, then it renders the whole circuit inoperable. Therefore, it is desirable that mechanisms be provided to solve the above deficiencies and related problems.